legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysandre
Lysandre is the leader of the Tetra and the main antagonist in Part I of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. In Part II, he works alongside the party to end the common enemies. Lysandre is related to one of the Great Five in the past, but it's unknown which relative he's related to. Either way, his abilities are insanely powerful, enough for him to lead the four members of the Tetra, the very man who started the Rebellion in the first place and the war against Thet. He was able to get the Thet Rebels, Taonia, Zeflea, and Dalmasca to fight Thet in an attempt to reform it, as he believed that the kingdom was corrupt, and needed a new ruler. He wanted to take control of Thet, and then somehow change Solaria into one giant Empire, much like how it originally was during Celeste's time. He believed that winning the war and taking over Thet, that would be his ticket to Solaria as a whole, keeping everyone in line, preventing anyone from becoming weak, protect all civilians from corrupt Royal families. Under his unification, the Triad would no longer have such great power, and everyone would be equal, with just one ruler and everyone else civilians. Unfortunately, thanks to the Solarian Alliance and the power of the party, his plans were foiled. Realizing that the War has gone longer than he intended and more lives were lost than he thought, and not wanting the situation to be so bad that Celeste intervenes, he strikes a deal with the Alliance, telling them that they will have one final battle. Whoever wins that battle wins the war. When the party members win the battle, he backs off as promised and realizes the errors of his ways, spending the years between Part I and II helping to rebuild the kingdoms and reform everything. In Part II, conflict arises once again, with Sevinnon, Myriad, and Silvatica, who is revealed to have manipulated Lysandre and the Tetra into starting the war for Lord Trym's own gain, as Lysandre revealed that the two knew each other for a while and were acquainted, with Trym being aware of Lysandre wanting to take back Thet, helping him create a plan to start a war. Being another pawn in his plan of madness, Lysandre and the Tetra decide to ally with the party to stop them all. Appearance and Personality Lysandre is a tall man with silver hair and heterochromic green and gold eyes. He's fairly muscular and appears to be in his early thirties. His appearance is virtually unchanged in Part II, except he wears a different outfit. Lysandre is very intelligent and can be manipulative, but he has good intentions. He holds the same views as the Tetra in the past; wanting to reform Thet and have one giant Empire once again. He wants this to happen, because he believes the kingdoms have gotten far too corrupt, with the imbalance between the other kingdoms and the Triad, especially Thet. To meet his ideals, he recruits the current Tetra, taking Saffron under his wing, and the other members, promising them power if they work for him, teaching them magic. Lysandre wants equality for all and for everyone to be protected by him, and for no corruption in the area anymore. He wishes for Solaria to become the best Empire in the world, and to have all of the kingdoms to not want to overpower each other anymore and he believes he has what it takes to make sure that happens. When the War is going nowhere and nothing but lives and bloodshed are lost, he realizes that it has to all end, and one side must win or else even more consequences to happen. He knows his history with the Gods of the world and the fact that Celeste has not intervened in their world yet, as the Balance isn't yet in danger, but he realizes that if it keeps going, the Balance could be in trouble, and he doesn't want to make it so serious that Celeste has to appear. In order to prevent that situation, he agrees to end the War if he loses the final fight against the Solarian Alliance and if he wins, he will win over Thet. When he loses, he realizes the error of his ways, he sets out to help repent for his deeds by helping the kingdoms rebuild and going with the Tetra around the area to do so. He's the type of person who keeps his promises and is shown to be quite wise and calm. He realizes that the Allies' resolve is stronger than his and he assists the Rulers in reforming the Solarian Alliance. After the timeskip, they run into the party once again. Lysandre reveals that the Triad has been in hiding the past years, going all around Solaria, and do not reveal what they've been doing, and just state that they are independent and neutral. Eventually, they meet up again and Lysandre proposes to work with the party to take down Sevinnon and the Myriad. He and the Tetra help the party take down Sevinnon, to prevent the cannon, Anima from being built. After the cannon is launched, he reveals that he has been working with Calysta, to gather information about everything that's going on. It turns out that Trym was using all of them for his own scheme, and Lysandre fell for everything, and it's revealed that Trym manipulated them into starting the war in Part I in the first place. From then on, Lysandre and the Triad help the party take down all three of their enemies. When Sevinnon gets defeated, Lysandre is the one who helps the kingdom and rules it, taking care of it, even taking care of the Zeflea and Dalmasca parts that became part of it. He's capable of keeping the ruling under control, with different ideals than his Part I counterpart. He accompanies the party in the final battle for moral support. In the ending, he's overseeing the reconstruction process once again, and has combined Silvatica and Sevinnon together, watching over it. He was stated to have everything together. Abilities Magic As a descendant of one of the original Great Five, Lysandre's magic is outstanding. He has an ability where he copies any form of magic that is casted in front of him, allowing him to use Telepathy, all elements, teleport, etc. In his Boss Fight, he will imitate people's attacks. His Magic is stronger than any of the Tetra's, as he is their master and has given them great power with his teaching. Sword Skill He seems to be very proficient with a sword, being able to wield a giant blade in battle and being able to use pretty deadly attacks in his boss fight. Relationships Tetra He's well respected among the Tetra, as he impressed all of the members and is good enough to be a leader and master for them. They're all pretty loyal in general towards him, and follow his every order. As soon as Lysandre ended the War, the Tetra was there with him every step of the way. Lysandre appears to treat everyone in the Tetra well and knows almost everything about them all, even knowing that Melody was Irvine's sister, but never told her. Acantha also follows his every step, unless assigned to something specifically. It's unknown how he reacted to her death, but he doesn't seem to mind her irratic behavior, most likely the one who recruited her in the first place. Party When the Party sees him in person for the first time, they grab their weapons, but Lysandre tells them to put them away, because he has no intention of fighting them then. He worked with Lissa back when Taonia was still with the Rebels, but Lissa barely knew anything about him and he purposely kept everyone out of the loop about Tetra's true motives. He's impressed by their prowess, but acknowledges that the war must end and willingly strikes a deal with them. When they win, he realizes their resolve and agrees to end the war. He acknowledges that they are still technically enemies but by Part II, they become allies and work well together in defeating their common enemies. Trym It's revealed in Part II that Lysandre at one point associated with Trym, before the events of the game, and was manipulated by him, convincing Lysandre to start a war against Thet, as part of Trym's scheme to bring the Triad together and injure a lot of the kingdoms and create a second conflict so great that Celeste comes to intervene. Rulers At first, he's the enemy of the Rulers of Solaria, and those who aren't part of the Alliance aren't thrilled with him either, as they don't know much about him at all. At the end of Part I, he works with them to reform the Alliance and Solaria as a whole. He appears to be trusted more after the timeskip, and he eventually is entrusted with being the ruler of Sevinnon (combined with Zeflea and Dalmasca and later Silvatica) and he's ultimately stated to fit the role as one with changed ideals. He's also on good terms with Calysta, working with her to end Trym and Silvatica once and for all, gathering information. Trivia * Lysandre is the first villain that turns good in the Legacies Chronicles Series and becomes an ally * He's also the first villain to be manipulated by a bigger threat